What Was His
by The King's Mistress
Summary: Wished away as a young child, sent back Above and lost, the Goblin King sought out the girl he had once won. Not keen on belonging to him at the fault of her brother, she chooses to run the Labyrinth to try and reclaim her freedom. Jareth Oc JarethOc
1. Hello Again

**Hello, and welcome to the first story I began to write way back in September, and have yet to complete! This so far, will be the only work-in-progress story I am posting! The rest will mainly be short and complete!**

**As it was written months ago, please don't pay much heed to my fail writing skills at first, as I'd just been getting back into writing!**

**Anywho, enough of the excuses! On with the story!**

**PS – It's solely dialogue for the first chapter on purpose...**

**As well, I own absolutely nothing that is of Labyrinth**

* * *

><p><em>Please LISTEN UP, because clearly some people cannot read.<em>

_No, there is no direct identity for the main character/protagonist of the story. There will be no names or identities for any story I write, and that is just how I write. If you don't like it, PLEASE don't write a review saying "No real character by (x)-chapter, I'm not bothering" or other such things. That's not what I care to hear, that's not the type of feedback I want. I specified that this character is a nameless character, she doesn't receive her 'name', or rather 'title', until the end, or until you go to my page and look at the stories set with her title._

_In doing so, this also gives the reader what I hope to be a feel of being able to make this character WHOMEVER they want. There are no restraints, there are no disappointing details, it's whoever you imagine it to be, you can just as easily ignore the picture, it's just a picture, a nice cover art my girlfriend made for me. This nameless, undefined character allows for the readers to get more into it, allows them to put an image, a name, a person into this role as they so desire. In some occasions, themselves I'm sure._

_I can't be positive of that, but I have 35 people following it for a reason, right?_

_I'm sorry if other people seem to have a problem with that, in fact, if so, feel free to **message **_**me**_**, **__don't put it in a review, don't give it out for everyone else to see, I'm just going to remove. But I will happily tend to any problem the vast majority has._

_If this identity thing is an issue, I will resolve it and rewrite the entire story with a real 'character'. Mmkay? I just need more than just one person saying so, in case more like it and/or don't really care._

* * *

><p>"Wait... You're joking... Right..?"<p>

"I'm afraid not. I am quite serious on the matter. You were wished away to me, and although the person who had done so fought to get you back, inevitably, they lost. In doing so, _you_ then belonged to _me_. You were, however, still far too young, and I returned you Above and waited while you aged to an appropriate level. Unfortunately, I had lost track of you for a while, due to your family constantly relocating. But now I have returned to reclaim my prize.."

"P-prize? I'm not your prize, and I'm _definitely NOT_ going with _you!_"

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter."

"N-no say? My idiot brother 'wished me away' like fifteen years ago, and now I'm suddenly _yours?_! I think I should have at least _some_ say in this! I'm_NOT_ going with you, and-whoa- hey, no, please don't come any closer.."

"Hmm.. Still timid I see.. Such a pity..."

"..."

"As said, when they took the challenge upon themself, they lost. The deal was, if they could complete the Labyrinth, making it to my castle within the time constraints, they may return back home with you. However, if they lost, they would return home, and you would belong to me _forever_..."

"...Th-that's... Not fair... It's not my fault that someone _else_ lost a stupid race. Why am I always paying the price for _brothers'_ mistakes..? Can I at least try to redeem myself-fight for _my own_ freedom or something?"

"Usually I would decline such an offer.. However, it has been quite some time since someone attempted to run the Labyrinth."

"..."

"Very well. You may try to reclaim your freedom. However, the same rules apply. Time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth and make it to the castle beyond the Goblin City, before you become mine once again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes, I know, but future entries will be longer!<strong>


	2. On The Inside

**Alright, second chapter, forgot to mention, **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OR OF LABYRINTH.**_

**Please enjoy ;w;**

* * *

><p><em>Listen up, because clearly some people cannot read.<em>

_No, there is no direct identity for the main character/protagonist of the story. There will be no names or identities for any story I write, and that is just how I write. If you don't like it, PLEASE don't write a review saying "No real character by x-chapter, I'm not bothering" or other such things. That's not what I care to hear, that's not the type of feedback I want. I specified that this character is a nameless character, she doesn't receive her 'name' or rather 'title' until the end, or until you go to my page and look at the story set with her title._

_In doing so, this also gives the reader a feel of being able to make this character WHOMEVER they want. There are no restraints, there are no disappointing details, it's whoever you imagine it to be, you can just as easily ignore the picture, it's just a picture, a nice cover art my girlfriend made for me. It allows for the readers to get more into it, allows them to put a picture, a name, a person into this role as they so desire. In some occasions, themselves I'm sure._

_I can't be positive of that, but I have 35 people following it for a reason, right?_

_I'm sorry if other people seem to have a problem with that, in fact, if so, feel free to **message**_** me****_, _**_don't put it in a review, don't give it out for everyone else to see. But I will happily tend to any problem the vast majority has._

_If this identity thing is an issue, I will resolve it and rewrite the entire story with a real 'character'. Mmkay? I just need more than just one person saying so, in case more like it and/or don't really care._

* * *

><p>I must admit, it <em>was<em> kinda cool to see the labyrinth from atop the little hill. I mean, how often _does _someone get the chance to actually see something this... This.. _Awesome?_ I mean, sure, it kinda sucks that I have to try and save my own tail, no thanks to one of my brothers again, but still. You could see the whole labyrinth from here... Even the castle at the other end!

I sighed, trudging down the hill. There was no point in trying to memorize the route-I had a terrible memory for these things, and would easily get confused and lost anyways. There were more than enough open pathways I could take, it seemed. I was positive I could make it to the castle, probably even with time to spare. When I got down to the wall, however, I couldn't see a way in.

"...Is this some kind of joke..?" I asked no one in particular, walking along the edge. I stopped, crossing my arms. "How the hell am I supposed to get inside? There aren't any- ...What the..? How did... Huh..."

When I had turned back, for some odd reason, there was now a gate behind me. I walked up, grabbing one of the large handles. I stopped caring about_how_ it got there, when I swore there wasn't anything there, and was just glad it had even appeared. I slowly pulled one open and entered the giant maze. The inner walls weren't _nearly_ as tall as the outer wall. That could come in handy...

I jumped as the gate slammed shut behind me. Looks like this is gonna be a one-way trip... I looked left and right, down the seemingly endless passageways. I hated having to make decisions for this exact reason. One path was more than likely going to get me somewhere, while the other one probably wouldn't... But from looking down each, there didn't seem to be any openings leading further into the labyrinth. So instead of choosing left or right I chose to try going straight...over the wall.

It wasn't going to be easy though... Given that I'd only _recently_ taken up parkour, and there was limited space for a running start. Not to mention that the walls were covered in moss and... Are those eyes..? And the strange amount of sparkles... What is _with_ this place? Anyways, I backed up against the opposing wall before pushing off and running a few steps at the one in front. I leapt at the last second, trying to reach for the top, but slipped on some moss. I managed to land on my feet before falling over. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought...

I got up and tried again, this time successfully getting a hold of the top of the wall, slowly struggling to pull myself up. I checked my arms to see if I'd done any damage. Fortunately not. That would be the last thing I needed at this point. I didn't have my long-gloves or sleeves, so I was going to have to be extra careful when climbing.

I slowly stood up and took a look around. There were a lot of passageways... Hundreds... Maybe even _thousands_... There was no way I could keep climbing up and down and still make it in time. I started walking along the tops, hoping that there was at least one wall that could take me at least _some_of the way there.

I managed to make it a good distance before running out of wall. Looking around, I couldn't see any other connection that I could use to walk around, and I could _not_ make the jump from this wall to the next, unlike some of the boys teaching me. With that said, I mentally mapped out a few paths that I could probably easily remember. With a heavy sigh, I crouched down, grabbing the edge and hanging off the side. I let go, somehow managing to stay on both feet as I hit the ground. But when I turned around, the open passageway I was going to start with was suddenly gone.

"Things are not always what they seem, in the Labyrinth." Spinning back around, the wall I had just been standing on was now gone as well, and in its wake stood the man I was seeking.

I stood there, merely staring at him. This place _really_ didn't make any sense. "Am I... Dreaming? I mean-none of this is real. ...Right?"

"I'm afraid it is _very_ real," he replied, crossing his arms. I looked around. How could this _not_ be a dream? It kinda _feels_ dreamlike... I looked back at him. ...He who was now dangerously close to me.

"You're right, it can't be..." I muttered, slowly scooting away, causing him to laugh lightly in an amused fashion. "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking such a stupid question, and by now something absolutely and inexplicably ridiculous would have happened..."

"You'd be surprised at some of the things that go on within my Labyrinth.." he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I had tried to duck away but failed, and my face started burning up. I looked away, and I'm pretty sure he didn't notice. Swivelling his hand, he made a small crystal ball appear.

I couldn't help but wonder...about what he was going to do...and more importantly..._what_ was going _on_ here?


	3. Nothing Makes Sense

**Third chapter, yadaa, yadaa, you know the drill, so this will be the last A/C for a while! CLEARLY I don't own Labyrinth!**

* * *

><p><em>Please LISTEN UP, because clearly some people cannot read (Last time you'll be seeing this notice)<em>

_No, there is no direct identity for the main character/protagonist of the story. There will be no names or identities for any story I write, and that is just how I write. If you don't like it, PLEASE don't write a review saying "No real character by (x)-chapter, I'm not bothering" or other such things. That's not what I care to hear, that's not the type of feedback I want. I specified that this character is a nameless character, she doesn't receive her 'name', or rather 'title', until the end, or until you go to my page and look at the stories set with her title._

_In doing so, this also gives the reader what I hope to be a feel of being able to make this character WHOMEVER they want. There are no restraints, there are no disappointing details, it's whoever you imagine it to be, you can just as easily ignore the picture, it's just a picture, a nice cover art my girlfriend made for me. This nameless, undefined character allows for the readers to get more into it, allows them to put an image, a name, a person into this role as they so desire. In some occasions, themselves I'm sure._

_I can't be positive of that, but I have 35 people following it for a reason, right?_

_I'm sorry if other people seem to have a problem with that, in fact, if so, feel free to **message **_**me**_**, **__don't put it in a review, don't give it out for everyone else to see, I'm just going to remove it. But I will happily tend to any problem the vast majority has._

_If this identity thing is an issue, I will resolve it and rewrite the entire story with a real 'character'. Mmkay? I just need more than just one person saying so, in case more like it and/or don't really care._

* * *

><p>"Go on... See for yourself..." he said, holding it before me. I looked up at him for a second, before back to the thing in his hand. At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw some blurry images of strange creatures, dancing around a fire as they dismembered and reassembled themselves. This faded to some kind of ugly troll thing swatting at... Butterflies? Wait... Those aren't butterflies. But before I could get a closer look, it faded into a tree with... Are those... Hats made out of bird heads? Oh-they're moving! It blurred out and then there was nothing there.<p>

He moved it away a little, and began rolling the orb about with the one hand. It was rather hard not to... Watch... It was mesmerizing, the way the crystal gently drifted across his skilled hands, and flowed effortlessly with each movement... I leaned a little closer, slowly reaching my hand up. I wanted to touch it.

He must have realised, as he slowed his movements to a stop, and loosely held it in the palm of his hand. But just as I was about to touch it, it began to float away. I obliviously set my hand in his as I stepped forwards to watch the orb float off in the breeze. I moved his hand out of the way, but never actually let go as I trailed after the bubble like a lost puppy to the first person to show it affection. I became unaware of my surroundings, and even time itself as I followed it, pulling my captive along with me. When I got close enough, I reached out and touched it-causing it to _pop_. I stared at where it once was for a few seconds before another one drifted by in front of my face. I stupidly began to follow that one as well, but just as I reached up to touch it, a voice interrupted my trance.

"My... You really _are_ quite cherubical.." he commented. First I tensed up. Then I noticed I was holding something. I then realized that it was a hand. Gloved, but a hand nonetheless. My eyes wandered along the slender limb and up to its owner. Oh. It was _his_ hand. Huh.

It took a few seconds before I clued in and realised _I was holding his hand_. I froze-my face feeling like it was on fire. _'Oh god. Hand. Holding. Him. Here. Now. Touching. Watching. He's watching me, HE'S LOOKING AT ME-WHAT- !'_

And so, I did what came naturally. I turned and fled. I had no idea where the hell I was going; all that I knew was the further the safer. Fuelled by nothing other than pure adrenaline, I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and holy crap, how long can I run for? It didn't help that I was afraid he was lurking around every corner. I reached a dead end, and slowed before dropping to my hands and knees, completely and utterly desperate for oxygen. Unable to support myself, I dropped to the ground and rolled onto my back, still panting. I felt like I just ran a marathon or something. ...Oh... Wait...

After what felt like forever, I finally caught my breath, and slowly pulled myself to my feet. That was brutal... Should _NOT_ have done that... _REALLY_shouldn't have done that. Walking back over to the small intersection, I looked around. I had absolutely no idea where I was. The statue with the hands pointing everywhere wasn't helping. ...Or was it?

Using the pieces sticking out, I pulled myself up, though still tired out from running. I stood up and looked around for the... Ah-there it is! Hm... I can't tell if I'm closer or further away from the castle now... Looks about the same, but from a different angle...

I looked around to try and see if there was a sun or a moon or anything I could see above me that I could use to know which direction I had to be heading. Unfortunately, none of which existed. Hopping down, I stumbled a bit, but started walking towards the castle's direction. I walked for about... Oh, five? Ten minutes, maybe? ...Before a trapdoor opened up beneath me.

"WHOA!" I yelled, managing to grab onto the side. Just as I started to pull myself up, something grabbed my foot and decided that it would much rather bring me down. "AH - WHOA HEY-LET GO!"

I tried kicking my foot around, but it felt as if more things started grabbing on as well. My colourful vocabulary came in to play as I fought, trying to pull myself out. Whatever it, or they, were, it, or they, were far too strong for me... So I quickly kicked my shoe off and pulled myself out, moving away from the hole. I sat there, staring at the hole to see if this shoe monster would come out, but nothing did. So I crawled back over and looked down. With what little light from above, I could see...

"OH MY GOD, are those _hands?_" I exclaimed, _just _a little bit horrified, "My shoe!"

After a few minutes of wondering if I had any chance of getting that back, I sighed, taking my other one off and throwing it down the hole. It was useless to me now. Just wouldn't feel right wearing one shoe. I also pitched my socks down there. They're pretty much useless too. That, _and_ I can't really climb in socks...

Deeming _it clearly _no longer safe to walk on the ground, I looked over to the wall and I decided that I really just wanted to get this over with, and the quickest way to do that was scale walls. It took quite a few tries before I finally managed to drag myself on top. Literally _drag_ myself. And, of course, I managed to scrape my arm. It has only been a few hours, and I'm _already_ drained of so much energy.

It wasn't _that_ bad, just a scratch, really, so I ignored it, got up, and started walking again. This time, I was being careful to actually follow connecting walls. Something peeking up from the walls ahead caught my eye. It looked like an... Under developed dinosaur on a stick... With teeth... And there was more than one. Actually, there were quite a few! And they were heading my way apparently. I started jogging; hoping I could get away, but they all flooded the paths on the right side of the wall. There were only four or five of them, but still. And it turns out they were being held by little people in armour.

Two were holding their stick things in front and behind me so I couldn't really go anywhere, while the others tried swatting at my legs. Did I mention that these sticks have little dinosaurs with teeth? Because let me just say-THEY ARE NOT PLEASANT. One managed to scratch my ankle, and I flailed, losing balance. Thankfully I was falling on the side that they weren't on. Unthankfully, I WAS FALLING.

As I fell back, I braced myself for impact-tensing up and shutting my eyes tightly. But rather than falling onto the ground, I apparently fell into someone's arms. I was rather stunned that someone broke my fall, and pretty grateful, but...

"You're going to have to be a lot more careful, my dear..." he seemingly mocked, "The Labyrinth can be _quite_ the dangerous place..."


	4. Another Encounter

'Hnnnnnn...' was the only sound that I could make in response. He tilted me back upright, but didn't let go just yet.

"Those are some nasty scratches you have there..." he said, examining the inside of my arm, before glancing down to the new additions on my leg. "It's no too late for you to surrender, you know... I can have you fixed up in seconds."

"N-n-no, I'm fine," I stuttered, pulling away and stepping back. "Th-they're just scratches after all..!"

"Very well," he replied, turning away. "And how, might I ask, are you finding my Labyrinth, hm?"

"Uhm.. N-not as easy as I thought.." I said, turning away slightly, looking around as well, "It's actually pretty - eep!"

I had made a strange squeak sound, startled. When I'd turned back to face him, he was standing so close that I could practically feel him _breathing_ on me. I covered my mouth, backing away again. He chuckled as I blushed deeply.

"Timorous or not, I find you to be _quite_ entertaining~" he purred, slowly advancing. "I think I will rather enjoy having you around the castle~"

My back hit the wall, and I started sliding sideways along it, keeping my eyes on him. It wasn't long before I was backed into a corner that I swear hadn't existed thirty seconds ago. It took no time at all for him to rest his arm above me, leaning against the wall. Feeling trapped and rather alarmed, I quickly ducked out to the side and took off running again. I knew I was going the wrong way, so I tried doubling back, but taking a different passage.

Time was running out-_that_ I was aware of. And unfortunately, I had no way of-

_**'~du dudu di!~'**_

...I slowed to a stop. Was that my phone? OH YEAH! My phone!

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. I'd gotten a text from... 'Monemetta'... My mother was texting me? I opened it, deciphering 'r u cming hme 4 dnr', and instinctively responded with a 'No, sorry for not texting you early, lost track of time'. She then replied 'wht els is new'. I rolled my eyes, checking the clock on my phone, but I realized how useless it actually was, given that I have no idea when I even _got_ here. Despite wanting to pitch it over a wall, I replaced it in my pocket. Returning my focus to the Labyrinth, I noticed that the walls up ahead weren't walls anymore, but hedges. Could this mean I was getting closer?


	5. Trapped

**Quick A/C here; the reference to Jareth as 'Mr King' in the beginning, is because I failed and forgot that there actually _was_ a story I wrote before this...! So I will post that as soon as I finish the last few chapters already written for this! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>My feet were starting to get sore. I must've been walking for hours now... And I have no idea where I'm at. For all I know I could be wasting time running circles. Haven't seen "Mr. King" in quite some time either... Maybe I really <em>am<em> dreaming..? I mean, this is _really _messed up. And it wouldn't be the first time I've felt 'pain' in a dream. My subconscious is a bitch. Speaking of su-

My thoughts were cut short as the ground gave way beneath me... Again. I wasn't paying enough attention to have caught the edge again, and instead dropped down. Almost instantly, I felt things brushing up against me, slowing my fall as they grabbed hold.

"NO NO NO-LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, trying to flail about. I noticed some of the hands were going together to make different faces. "STOP IT-GET OFF!"

"If youuuu saaay soooooo~!" one laughed, and suddenly I was falling again. I held my breath as I fell, until I went through some hole and into a really dark...room? Upon landing, I toppled over. Looking back up to what little light there was, a grate closed over the hole. I sat up in what little light there was left, and looked around. Kind of stupid, seeing as it was pitch black, but I have no idea what _could_ be down here. Or better yet, _who_.

I hugged my knees close to my body.

"Is this is? Is it game over? Now that I've fallen into some kind of trap, that means I lost, right? Can I wake up now?" Speaking of waking up, I was feeling rather...ahh...tired...

I stifled a yawn, resting my head on my knees. I could really use a nap... But at the same time... I gotta get this thing done... But I kinda really wanna sleep... When was the last time I slept..? How long have I been here..? No... Gotta get up-gotta keep moving-can't sleep now.

I stood up and stretched. There will be plenty of time to sleep _after_ I kick this stupid maze's ass. I stepped out of the light with my arms outstretched. I squeaked, retracting my limbs as I touched something cold and damp. ...Oh. It was the wall. Carefully reaching out to the wall again, I began moving my way around the strange... Cavern? Huh...

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was going on circles, and there was _no_ way out. I walked back to the spot of light and looked up.

"Damnit... There's no way in _hell_ I can reach that..." I muttered to myself. "So that's just it then? I fall down a hole, and that's all?"

"That's what's an Oubliette's for!" a scruffy voice chimed in. I spun around trying to look for them but it was too dark. "It's where you's puts things to forget 'em."

Suddenly there was another light source-a match-held by some-OH GOD, ISN'T THAT THE UGLY TROLL THING I SAW IN THE CRYSTAL SPRAYING BUTTERFLIES? I blushed, remembering _what else_ hadtranspired after the little crystal viewing incident. The ugly troll thing lit some kind of lantern, which really brightened the cavern.

"The name's Hoggle," it said with a false sense of pride.

"Uhh... Nice to... Meet ... You..?" I replied awkwardly, staring at it. Then I decided to play let's-see-how-many-questions-I-can-fit-into-one-sentence.

"Wait-how did you even get here-are you trying to beat the labyrinth as well-did you fall into the hole too-have _you_ been trapped in here all this time-do you know if there's a way out of here or something-what the hell _ARE_ you anyways?"

"Urm...what?" It-er, _Hoggle_ asked. Maybe I was speaking too quickly. Oh well. "I'm's just here ta take you backs to the beginning."

"Wait, what..?" I was finding this hard to comprehend. "Wait-so... What? I have to go back to the beginning? Aw-come _ON!_ I've made so much progress! ...I think... Am I close..?"

Hoggle shook his head, and I sat back on the floor, a feeling of utter defeat creeping up. The ugly troll thing rolled his eyes as he moved towards the wall, muttering something about teenage dramatics and wasting time. He picked up this board-like thing, holding it up against the wall. I couldn't help but watch, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Watch.." he said, turning or pulling some imaginary doorknob. I was really surprised when it actually opened like a door, and there was a passageway behind it.

"Whoa - how did you do that?" I asked, jumping to my feet and walking over. It was a small passage, but I could definitely get through.

"There's lots'a paths so ya's has'ta stick close or you's might get - no, wait!" he yelled. Too late. I took off running ahead of him. There was _no_ way in hell I was starting over-there just wasn't enough time for that. Ignoring his pleading shouts, I took many different turns, hoping to lose him while at the same time looking for another way up.


	6. Deception All Around

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAAAY!" A booming voice called out. I squeaked, pressing myself against the wall and looking around. What the _HELL_ said that?

"TUUURN BACK BEFORE IT'S TOOOO LAAAATE." Another booming voice spoke. I looked around frantically. Were these walls _talking_ to me? These walls with _FACES?_

"Wh-what? But the other way is to where that_ thing_ is, and he's going to take me back to the beginning!" I yelled at the wall. Wow. I'm talking to walls.

"YESSSSS, BUT THE PATH YOU ARE TAKING WILL LEAD YOU TO CERTAIN DEAAAATH!" Another stone face replied. I looked down the alleyway. It was dark and dingy. Could I be going the wrong way? Wait... How would these stones know? They're stuck in one place... And if someone told them which way leads to what-they could've been lying...

"...How do you know?" I asked.

"WEEEE JUUUUST KNOOOOOW," it replied.

"Oh..." I said. I would take my chances. These walls don't seem...trustworthy...? That and they're freaking creepy... You should never take advice from creepy wall..._things_..?

I continued down the direction I'd been heading anyways. What had I to lose? Troggle or whatever his name is was back the other way, so this way seemed to be the way to go anyways. As I began to meander in different directions, I couldn't help but wonder if any of these underground passages would or could somehow lead to the castle...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the troll-things voice. I paused looking back. It was too hard to tell how close he is because of the echoes, so I instead decided to bolt. A few corners later, I came across a really long tunnel-like thing. Not far to my right, an old, blindfolded, buzzard-like creature sat on the small ledge, holding a little cup. He was wearing ripped, old, dirty-looking clothes and a really large hat.

I hesitated for a moment, looking the other way as I tried to catch my breath. Should I just keep going? It _might_ know the way to the castle-or at least _some_ way out. Ugh, I hate decisions! I never seem to make the right ones!

Seeing as I _must_ have bought myself _at least_ a bit of time, I decided to try and ask the blind buzzard. What harm could it possibly bring? I moved closer, and crouched down more or less to its level.

"_Oh...?_" it muttered, having heard my not-so-quiet approach, "_hello there..."_

"Uhm, excuse me sir," I began, fumbling about my words. Somehow this didn't feel right... My mind was telling me to run... "Uhm... Do... Do you know the quickest way out of here? Sorry-I'm in a rush, and I, uh, I need to get out of here - please, can you help me?"

"There you's are!" I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Foggle's voice, though his expression became a rather concerned one when he saw the buzzard thing.

"O-oh, s-sorry there, heheh," he said nervously, keeping himself pressed against the wall as he shimmied closer to me, "Don't mean t'be a bother-just gon'ta take her an'-"

_"Bother...?_ Bother...?" it said. I was slightly taken aback when the thing's voice suddenly changed, and looked back at it as it stood tall, the costume being pulled off in one fell swoop. "What is a bother is that _YOU_ cannot even do your own job right!"

I'd fallen back from my position crouching and sat on the floor. Thaaaaaat was certainly unexpected. I stared up at him, but he seemed to have forgotten me as he shared an _oh-so-friendly_ conversation with the troll. So of course, I decided to quietly...start...sneaking...away...

"Not... So... Fast." he said with a scolding tone. I jumped a little, making a squeak. "Where do you think _**you**_ are going?"

"...Crazy...?" I barely managed to mutter, not moving to face him. He chuckled at my answer, and I kept tensed up, keeping my back to him.

"My dear, you really are _quite_ the sly little fox..." He said with a smirk, as_ he_ took his turn to crouch down _to my_ level. I turned my head just enough so that I could see him in my peripheral vision. "You have climbed _over_ my Labyrinth's walls, you have used my signs as a means to peek over the walls, climbed out of a trapdoor before barely falling into it to start, you have run off from me on _several _occasions, not _once _thanking me for my assistance I might add, you have communicated with people from the Above, which is strictly forbidden, you fled from the creature meant to return you to the beginning, and finally, you boldly ask of assistance from a dweller of my Labyrinth..?"

I looked away in fear. This could _not_ end well...

"This is completely unacceptable behaviour..." he paused, leaning closer, "Although I must admit, my dear... Iam_ rather_ impressed~"


	7. Trying Patience

**_Hello again, long time no see! I'm terribly sorry for how long this took, it's been half finished for MONTHS now, but I haven't been up to finishing it! So here it is!_**

**_And a heads up, my lovely lady and reviewer is in the process of designing a cover picture for this story! ;w; It's in pencil as of this moment, but it looks absolutely FABULOUS!_**

**_I would like to acknowledge Admerxin13 for helping with the continuation of this story, giving a much appreciated input and idea of how to get on with it! ;w; So thank you very much!_**

**_Any whom, on with the story! Sorry for its shortness in length!_**

* * *

><p>I sat in silence, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, filled with a rush crawling all over me. Perhaps this was not what I thought it was I was feeling, but for now, I felt the need to act on it. His words had sunk in further, deeper within my mind, his voice, that cool, calm tone that he had always held with me, even before coming to this madness. I could feel something rising within me as I hesitated, but turned to look at him, almost catching him off guard. With the catch, came the release.<p>

"_Impressed?_" I asked, forcing out the word. I could feel the dark blush on my face growing. Or perhaps it wasn't a blush at all? He began to stand tall once more before me, but I quickly followed suit, pulling myself up with the wall, my body was terribly sore and tired, and yet, something relit within me. "After everything, _**everything, **_you're _impressed?_"

He tilted his head slightly, his smirk becoming less as he gave a small smile, clearly not sure how to be taking this. It was completely unexpected in his books. I held my arms out to gesture to the condition I was currently in; cut, scraped, battered, bruised, _shoeless._ The Goblin King merely crossed his arms, raising a brow. "You took this challenge upon yourself."

"I - had - no - _choice!_" I responded with a heavy emphasis, turning to face away from him once more. The words coming to mind felt right, but I knew that they sounded wrong, misplaced, they were coming out so quickly that I couldn't process what I meant long enough to make it sound somewhat sensible. Right now I just didn't care, so long as he heard the disarray he was causing. I turned back to face him, not sure what I was supposed to feel. "You - _**you**_ made this happen! You tricked me, when I _trusted you!_ None of it was anything _was_ it, 'Mister King', this was all just a game, something to keep you _entertained_, as you 'reclaimed' your _prize_?! There was nothing, but you made it more than nothing! I trusted you, and you-why would you make me trust you?! And then _**THIS!**_"

He stepped closer, and I couldn't help but do just the same. There was a flicker in his eyes that reflected yet another unexpected turn of events, causing him to take just a small step back. In the back of my mind, as I stood before this man, I couldn't help but truly realize how much taller than me he was. Not by a lot, but enough that I had to look up to him. I mustered up as much of a glare that I could, staring right at him as I tried to reorganize my thoughts, but I was interrupted as he slowly reached his hand forwards, intent on brushing those slender, gloved fingers against my cheek. I could see the small smile on his face and short gleam in his eyes, already guessing that he was going to tell me to just give up. I immediately swatted his hand away before he could touch me and he calmly retracted it, moving his other onto his hip, furrowing his brow, a playful smirk on his face. I felt a shock run through me, a sharp chill, and instantly began to regret it. He must have noticed as I began to lose my thoughts. He took a step closer. I took a step back.


	8. Growing Tired

_**This has taken a lot longer than I thought it would to piece together, and for that I'm very sorry! ;A; So, to make up for it, I have written one really long chapter, which I have uncreatively decided to cut into three pieces!**_

_**I do hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p>The Goblin King chuckled, raising the hand he had against his side, rocking his finger back and forth in a scolding manner. "Tsk, tsk, my dear, that was quite rude of you. You should know better than to hit someone."<p>

"I don't care, _s-stop_ that!" I spoke as sternly as I could, that twisting smirk spreading across his face, his body gliding closer in another smooth step after lowering that hand. I furrowed my brow, taking in a deep but quiet breath in attempt to recompose, yet I felt as though I couldn't raise my head from its tilted down position, even as I watched him. I must have looked like a frowning child to him, as he elicited the smooth chuckle burrowed within his chest. My eyes became distracted as I watched that chest give its little heaves, through the chilling, sturdy sound. I gazed back up at him with a false confidence even as he came closer, stopping in front of me as I began to speak once more, less distraught. _"Please_, why are you doing this to me?_"_

He just continued to smile, and I turned away slightly, not wanting to look at him, knowing it was there. "You already know the answer to _that_ question."

"I _know_, but, I don't want to be here - _please_ - just tell me what I'm supposed to learn from this - what am I doing so wrong?!" I wanted that courage to come back, that heated frustration to fill me once more and set him back those few notches, not this oncoming and inevitable loss of audacity. I knew I had to collect my thoughts; I had to think of something. Could he just be wasting my time now? How much time to I even have _left?_ My thoughts were drawn away as something was laid against my back, but before I could respond, I found myself unknowingly releasing a soft, relaxing breath as it came, feeling so natural, as I closed my eyes. It really was strange...everything so quickly had melted away, my worries, my troubles, I felt weightless, unburdened.

I slowly began to feel cooler inside, comfortably safe. This coolness held a warmth, I felt calm. Un-tensing my body with a deep but gentle inhale, I found myself leaning against the small pooling pressure on my lower back. The world felt slower, like it was moving as a snail's pace. My eyes were still closed, and yet, I felt more support keeping me upright, enveloping me, sustaining me from behind, a familiarity, holding me close, holding me safe, I had nothing to lose, nothing left to be afraid of. I couldn't fight these feelings, so unreal, my body too tired, eyes too heavy to keep open. My support slipped forwards, my body following as I leaned towards it, rather than back against it. Was I finally waking up...? There was a small washing wave of relief, slipping closer, then further, then closer once more, moving like the shoreline of water, flowing naturally. The small sounds dwindled, slowly fuzzing out, moving alongside the relief, ripples of satiation. Am I falling asleep...?

...No...

...I'm just resting.


	9. Misplaced Memory

**P.S.** _**I would like to note that this is not what is being dreamt, this is just a forgotten flashback, a memory that can no longer be recalled by the girl as it is from a young age!**_

_**...I don't really know, I hit a block, and started this tangent, and figured I might as well keep it!**_

_**...Filler story, AWAY!**_

_**...Thanks for reading still!**_

* * *

><p><em>She didn't want to be in trouble again, she knew that she wasn't supposed to be out of bed once she and her siblings were put there. The lights upstairs had come on, silencing her quiet argument with her older brother she was having, down the stairs from the bedrooms. They had turned on the lights in the dining room so they could see, and no man nor monster alike could sneak up on them in the dark. She noticed before her brother, and froze up, wanting it to go back out. It was only when heavier footsteps could be heard that her brother noticed, looking up the second they hit the stairs. In his distraction, she darted for the stairs going down to the basement, their playroom.<em>

_She listened quietly, around the small U-turn, huddled up on the bottom step. She dared not to look back, knowing the darkness lay waiting, forgetting, as she watched up the stairs, the dim light hardly seen around the little bend. She listened carefully, hand over her mouth as she tried her best to be very quiet. Her brother had been scolded for being awake and downstairs this late, his excuses went unheard as he was sent back up to bed, his little steps fading as he went back up to the top floor._

_She waited, kneeling on the bottom step, holding the one above. She kept her feet pulled tightly up, knowing that even touching the basement floor with a single toe would make her fair game to whatever was hiding in the dark behind her, waiting for even the slightest mistake to be made. She was about to start quietly crawling back up the stairs, knowing that the lights would be put out, but the instant she moved a single muscle, darkness took over. She jumped slightly, startled by how dark it suddenly became and swiftly buried her face down in her hands, against the carpeted step. How badly she wished to call out and tell that parent to wait, that she was downstairs and couldn't see, but as the heavy footsteps ascended up the stairs to the bedrooms as well, she couldn't make a sound. She feared the monsters in the dark would hear her and find her if she did. Silence quickly took over, a soft buzz in her ears as the top floor grew quiet again. She kept bunched up, hyperaware, listening for any little sound to be made. With nothing but the empty buzz, she slowly lifted her head, looking up at the stairs. Darkness was all around, the only sign of light was from the crooked square shapes on the upper part, the shine of the street posts outside pouring into the living room and faintly glowing against the dark wall. She fought all of the building urges to look behind herself into that dark room, knowing it to be void of any trace of light. Even the path before her was unseen._

_She could look up no longer, fearing that something might show itself as she so foolishly kept her eyes open. Her body quivered as she burrowed her face down into her arms on the step above the one she was perched. She was stuck, and couldn't move, she was scared, alone. She couldn't fight the weak little whimper in her throat, her eyes beginning to sting as she tightened herself up, curled over the step, trying to appear as small as possible._

_She wanted to go back to bed, she wanted to be safe underneath her blankets, protected from the floor in her top-bunk, with her back against the wall. She wanted the faded soft green light from below the bunk bed she shared with her brother, but not his candle, which flickered and deceived her with shadows, dancing on her wall. She tried to hold back her little sobs, restrained and unrecognized in the night. Her voice caught in her throat just as her breath did the moment the darkness behind her made a sound. Her heart pounded in alarm, senses heightened as she feared that something really was there. A soft rustling was made and she elicited a more muffled, but longer cry, biting her lip to keep quieter, trying to slowly scurry closer to the wall on the stairs, shuffling one knee at a time, her hands holding tightly over her ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore, especially as it came closer and closer, slowly, gently, but striking an unreasonable fear into her, shaking her to her core. She kept her face down, palms clamped to the side of her head, eyes shut tightly as she cried, trying harder than ever to appear small and unseen, even with the sounds stopping short behind her, waiting in its newfound silence._

_She continued to cry, keeping her mouth and eyes closed, afraid of what was waiting behind her. She was scared to move at all, even as her body shook from each little sob. In the minutes that passed, she slowly began to calm down, her body realizing that there was no direct or known threat, despite her fears. Keeping her face down, forehead resting on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes in the dark, tears slowing their descent down her cheeks as she sniffled, staring at the carpeted step, but still unable to see anything. A voice, soft, gentle, tender, spoke out to her, hushed and calm, but little to the owner's knowledge, it was enough for the girl to spiral once more._

_"No, no... I'm not going to hurt you..." it spoke again, trying to be very reassuring in answering her inaudible pleas. She had shut her eyes once more and began to cry again, whines trapped in her throat as she sobbed, now rocking in place ever so slightly. At such a sight, he could stand by and watch no longer._

_She gave a small struggle as two hands had been reached down, lifting her from her position curled over the step, squirming, but not un-balling herself. She weakly begged through tears to be let go, her voice choppy as she apologized to her assailant, much to his confusion. He kept her awkwardly against his chest, having turned her to be facing him, but not yet giving up on accepting that he was not going to put her down. It took her a few moments, but as he knew she would, the girl unravelled herself, reaching up to grasp his shoulders and allow him to hold her more comfortably, more securely. He smiled softly to himself, such a small victory, but also for a first encounter since he had first held her, far too young, and incapable of remembering or even remaining with him. He could think of this way as a benefit, gaining her trust, so young, as she could easily learn to depend on him of her own accord. He humoured himself by wondering if she may even idolize him for 'protecting' her._

_He gently ran his gloved hand back and forth along her back, his motions very slow and soothing, softly hushing her before reassuring the girl that she was safe with him. She choked out a couple more sobs before trying to hold them back, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He had begun to gently sway back and forth, his extensive knowledge of children being a great aid on the matter._

_Between the sniffling, her breathing began to even out, and she even dared to open her eyes half way in the dark, clutching the front of his jacket in her hands, leather, the familiar scent without a known name to her, could be smelt from the occasional intake of breath. She had remained very quiet in his arms, enough so that he had almost begun to believe that the girl had fallen asleep._

_"Are you alright now, little one...?" he asked softly, slowing his sways as he looked down at her, watching her silhouette. She slowly nodded, half lidded, very tired eyes. He chuckled softly as she asked if she could to go to sleep now, wanting to just go back to her bed. "Of course you may, my dear...I will bring you back up to your room immediately...~"_

_He couldn't help but smile as she thanked him, nestling closer against his chest and neck as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, a very loose grip. He carefully carried her back up the stairs, through the open space between the living and dining room. She could see more light as they entered, an added relief as she could see some of her surroundings. However, from her position, she could only see the collar of his clothes and his neck, some of his hair over his shoulders. The girl's eyes gently fell shut as he ascended the next staircase, bringing them both to the top floor. Without even asking, he quietly opened the door to her room, bringing her inside. He moved to the side of the bunk beds, his hand held still on her back as he whispered, asking her if she was ready to get into her bed. He waited for a response, but received none from the tired girl, hardly awake. Another soft chuckle fell from his lips as he tried to move her to her bed, but she had not wanted to let go, instead, wanting to ask him questions now that she was in the safety of her dimly lit room. He promised to answer her questions after she gets into her bed and under her covers. She ignored his compromise, but whether that was due to her fatigue or the child's short attention span, he could not decide._

_"Do you live in my basement...?" she asked sleepily, still not looking up at him, afraid that he would be scary to her. Her question caught him off-guard at first, causing him to smile as he told her that he does not live in her basement. He hardly got a response of acknowledgement for his answer, but she gave him another question shortly after. "Are you going to come back...?"_

_"You __**will**__ see me again, if that is what you mean," he spoke softly, running his hand down her back. Not even a moment after his answer, her body relaxed and became limp in his arms, her breathing louder, but more even. He chuckled to himself as he gently leaned her forwards to look at her, finding the girl to have fallen fast asleep in his arms. He cradled her with one arm long enough to move her covers aside, before setting her down on the top bunk and tucking her into her bed. She turned over, mumbling in her sleep as she settled in. He stepped back, watching her with a small smile._

_"Of __**course**__ I will come back for you..."_


	10. The Game Goes On

_**Annnnnnd, back on track! Sorry about that long, useless, pretty irrelevant chapter! Unfortunately, this one is pretty short :c**_

_**On a side note, if anyone has any ideas for what should happen next, for example, running into a different Labyrinth character/group, feel free to throw in some suggestions ;D I was wondering about having her find someone other than Hoggle or Jareth, but I can't decide who or what :c**  
><em>

_**And an update on the status of the cover image for this story? It is completely finished and looks REALLY awesome~! My lovely woman went all out and made it look quite fabulous~! We just need to scan it and then post it to the story somehow! ;w;**_

_**Anywhom, Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I turned slightly, pressing closer to the warmth next to me that I seemed to be leaning against. As the feeling returned to my body I released a soft breath, apparently against my support as it gave a small shiver. I nuzzled closer, mistaking that support for something else.<p>

"You're quite affectionate in your sleep, my dear...~"

I squeaked, jumping at the sound, eyes snapping open as I pushed away, scrambling back as my heart raced inside my chest. I stared at the _King_, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall of the tunnel, legs crossed as he softly smirked back at me. He has set his hand on his knees before rising up to his feet, stepping closer to me as he bent down enough to offer me a hand to get up.

Moving away, I used the opposite wall to heave myself up, body aching and filled with a soreness I hadn't thought possible. To hide my blush, I began dusting myself off, having realized that he must have found a way to sit down with me and then kept me in his lap as I slept...wasting my valuable time and letting my freedom slip further and further away.

"No I'm not," I blatantly denied, my defense ignored as he let it slip by. I hadn't known he'd moved closer and reached over to _'help'_ get something off of me, as his approach had been coming from the left side; my blind spot.

I yelped as his hand suddenly came into view, reacting quickly and shoving him away out of reflex, aiming to move his hand, but instead making contact with his chest, pushing with my palm. He hardly moved an inch, barely even becoming off-balance, but it was more than enough for me to panic and back away. He hadn't even got the chance to put in a single word before I took off as quickly as my lazy, wounded body could take me, trying to find an exit out of the tunnel and away from any more possible run-ins with the Goblin King.


	11. Tests of Will

_**This one was written so late in the night/morning [I finished at 2:51am to be exact] that I hardly care if it makes much sense or has very many errors ;x; So if it does, I'm terribly sorry! But please do enjoy! I am quite sure that this one is my longest yet, with almost three thousand words!**_

_**Feel free to ask questions if some parts or another don't make sense [so I can potentially fix them] or if you just have questions in general!**_

_**Please Enjoy! You know what is and isn't mine by now, I would hope!**_

**And as another sidenote, my sweet woman has finished the cover picture and it is now posted! You can also see it on her Deviantart account [as well as some of her other fabulous works], Renacy-Ozell ! Thank you for your patience! ;w; She worked _REALLY_ hard on it, and it was done with water colours! ;w; Go see at _Renacy - Ozell . deviantart . com_ (You're going to have to remove the spaces, the site won't allow links to be posted :c)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I cursed myself as I slowed my running, panting as I leaned up against the wall, only to fall to my knees. I was still feeling the effects of the nap I had taken on the King, but as refreshing as it was to finally sleep, I knew that I still needed more. Sitting back on my heels, I slipped my feet out in front of my body, turning to lean my back against the wall. Unfortunately, the wall was no longer there pretty quickly, having <em>apparently<em> fallen down. One adrenaline rush and a loud thud later, I was looking up at the empty ceiling with a sigh. A small movement caught my attention from the upper corner of my eye. Tilting my head back even more, I looked up to see what it was, but it scurried off before I could really see.

I slowly sat up, feeling the little aches in my bones as I tried to turn to where it scurried off. I furrowed my brow, thinking I had caught a glimpse of it running around the corner, I heaved myself up to my feet, and walked over, carefully peeking around the corner. There wasn't a single thing in the little passageway, which was slightly concerning. I stood in the middle of it to look down. There weren't any connecting hallways or corner, as it was a straight line. I jumped slightly at the grating sound of metal and cement being scraped coming from the end. I carefully peeked back around as light began to pool into the dimly lit hall. I tilted my head curiously. "Is that the way out...?"

Something else caught my eye as I was about to make my way down the hall, something that read only once was enough to make my heart drop. My eyes widened as I quickly looked down the corridor to the light, then back behind me. I carefully stepped back to the wall, quickly looking both directions, back and forth.

On the ground, scrawled in the sandy floor, there were messy words, each letter written backwards.

'M0V3 FAST D0NT L00K BACK'

I felt paralyzed, pressed against the wall. How far in did I have to be for this to apply? I surely couldn't be in far enough, nothing has happened just yet, but what was to come after me? How quickly do I have to go? A small part of me direly wished that I hadn't fled from Jareth. I also couldn't help but wonder if I wasted enough time, whether or not the King would show up, whether to help me or not. As long as he was there, much to my dismay, I knew that I would be safe. He's kept me from harm _so_ far...

I peeked back around the corner to the hall I had previously been in, before this new one bearing the message. They were all empty, filled only with the silence they brought, aside from my slightly quickened breaths. I absolutely _hated_ having to make decisions, especially when it felt like my life could very well be on the line. This time, unfortunately, I can't go over any walls. I would have to play by Jareth's rules, and choose one or the other. Brushing my hands over my face, I remarked aloud how cruel this really is of him, making me decide my fate, trapped underground! ...It took a second, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of what I was saying. ..._Deciding my fate, trapped in the Underground... How cruel indeed..._

There was a difficult choice ahead of me, everything has been a trap thus far, could this be as well? It _must_ be! Or...could it be a puzzle...? I sunk low to the floor, staring at the words. The phrase was written forwards, but the letters are backwards. I tried writing the words backwards, even rearranging their order, but it didn't make any words nor sense at all.

"Move fast, don't look back...so...I should keep forwards, and run to the exit...?" I kept seated on the floor, drawing in the sand as I thought about it. For what reason are the letters backwards? It took a couple minutes, a few game plan doodles before I figured I knew the answer. "Maybe...the words aren't backwards like the letters...but the message...could _that_ be what's actually backwards?"

I peered back down to the light. It was a good fifty feet away from me, not that I was very good at telling distance. A shiver rolled up my spine as I thought about having to move slowly _and_ backwards down the corridor. Something about _that_ just wasn't right either...not to mention that the hall continued on after that point as well. This was something that, even if I _did_ know the answer to, I wouldn't possibly be able to do on my own. I needed to know that Jareth was nearby in case I was wrong, and something really _was _going to happen in consequence of such. Letting out a deep sigh, I carefully clambered to my feet and gave a little stretch. With one last look down to what could very well have been a quick and easy freedom, I turned back, returning to the hall I was walking down _before_ this one appeared. I'll have to find a different way on my own, regardless of how much time I just wasted and how much longer it will take. I couldn't physically bring myself to risking it. But now, as I continue down the more safe-seeming corridor, I felt more alert, trying to be more aware. There wasn't anywhere I could really run if anything happened, and _that_ realization left me feeling greatly unnerved.

A tinge of disappointment hit each time another open section was reached, hoping for a quick way up, but only finding more corridors. This really was a terrible punishment, getting lost in a maze _below _the labyrinth with no idea as to where I'm being led...if it was _that_ easy for me to learn lessons about being a stubborn cheater, I would have sworn I wouldn't climb anymore of his walls long ago. Not that I feel I could in this state, anyways...my feet were tired as it was, heels sore from all the little bits I just so happen to step on. Along this walk, I was able to really tune in to my body and feel each part, and its little ailments. After this was all over and done with, I would _definitely_ have to sleep it all off, whether I won or lost.

It took what felt like forever, but I did eventually see a light towards the end of the tunnel. With a quick glance thrown over my shoulder, I began to jog towards it, only to become disappointed yet again. While it appeared to be the end of the tunnels for this side, there were two problems. The first being the fact that the exit the light was seeping in from was barred off. The second one had to do with the _smell_. It was a god-_awful_ odour, a powerful stench that was enough to make someone gag. Holding my breath, I had to pull the top of my shirt up over my nose and mouth, _daring_ to take a breath only when my lungs gave signs of giving out. Looking down the hall next to it, I noticed many little puddles of light on the ground and a small hope was restored. There _had_ to be _some_ weakened or broken bars, not _all_ of them could be functioning in this broken down place, right? I began jogging along the line, even if there was a small _bend_ in the bars, I was sure it would be enough so that I could fit through. That's all I needed. And thankfully, that's what I found.

Leading down the corridor, the horrid scent grew less and less, and the ground below the exits began to change. The putrid smelling, light olive-brown environment had begun to turn into a soft green forest, darkening in colour as I went further and further. By the time I found some bars bent apart enough for me to squeeze through, the smell was gone, and the area below was a lush forest of thickly leaved trees.

I tried to shake the bars to get a feel of how sturdy they were. The fact that they were bent in such a way mixed with my utter inability to even _budge_ them meant that something big and scary had to be living in these tunnels...or at least it _used_ to live here. Dwelling on it no longer, I slipped through, holding onto the bars tightly as I stuck to the edge, carefully looking down at the drop off, feeling the sudden rush from being up a good enough distance, the warm breeze adding to the effect. The forest below looked as if the trees could catch me in the billowing pillow-like tops if I fell, but I knew _very_ well that trees were not reliable for catching falling bodies at _all_.

Shifting my feet carefully, I got a better footing before trying to look up. The large stone blocks were cracked and spaced enough that I could climb up and back over the wall, but therein lies the problem of actually being able to _climb up_ again. It would definitely be easier without my shoes, but at the same time, my battered body was still coursing with fatigue. But it wasn't as if I could just stop now. I'd wasted enough time and needed to get going.

A sharp panic hit me when I had thought I heard something further down the tunnel. I waited a couple of seconds before remembering that whatever it is that may be in there was not exactly something I wanted to be waiting for!

I began by pulling myself to the top of the gate, stepping on the horizontal bars, climbing up until I could get a hold on the large cracks in the giant stone bricks. Wasting little time as another sound came from the tunnels, I heaved myself up onto it, fueled by another string of adrenaline for fear of my life being at stake. This really wasn't a predicament I wanted to have to encounter more of Jareth's beasties, nor was I about to let it become one. Feeling a bit safer off of the gate and on the stone slab, I quickly tried to reassess how I was going to get up there, but decided that I was safe enough to not have to rush too much. I was careful to try each spot I was trying to climb, in case anything I would grab or stand on could come loose and send me plummeting to the forest below. It took a lot more effort than I had imagined, my arms and legs shaking every time I had to pull myself up to rest on the next space between the stone slabs. I _was_ able to make it to the top, and happily collapse on the flat slab, panting aloud. One thing I certainly have been wishing I had for quite some time was some water. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to pack a safety _time-to-embark-on-a-journey-to-the-center-of-a-big-stupid-labyrinth_ pack before I was basically kidnapped. But alas, who am I to complain?

I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat up. I could clearly see the castle. _But,_ it was further from me than before I fell down into the hole. _However,_ the wall I was currently standing on was old and worn, but continued straight on, and seemed to eventually curve and turn to connect to the castle. _As well,_ it was higher than the other walls _inside_ the Labyrinth, so the pesky little tooth-stick bastards wouldn't be able to reach me. Too add onto _those_ wonderful features, I've made it in _and_ out of danger on my own, and _still_ no sign of the Goblin King or need for his nerve-wracking assistance. Thinking about him again, I began to feel a little bad. He really _had_ been saving my ass each time he happened to show up, more or less, and each time, I basically _ran_ away without really thanking him...

I looked all around the land, partially surveying my surroundings, but mostly seeing if I could find him somewhere. Could I have pushed him away for the last time...? Was he displeased...? What if whatever was in the tunnels got him? A pinch of worry struck me as I glanced down over the edge to the bent bars I had slipped from. I moved back on the slab to look up at the castle, remembering that this _was __**his**_ Labyrinth...so he _must _be fine...

"But...where..._are_ you...?" I quietly wondered to myself before releasing a soft sigh. I'm getting closer and closer, and he isn't even trying to stall me anymore. Tossing those foolish thoughts aside, I concluded that it didn't really matter; he was my opponent in this little game! I gave a half-hearted snicker, beginning to make my way along the wall towards the castle. There was absolutely no point in wasting any more of what precious time I had left. With the feeling of the warm, soft stone beneath my feet, the breeze through my hair, I carried on. Little did I know that there _had_ been something down where I had come out from, listening to my soft musing before I took my leave. Or, to be more specific, some_**one**_.

* * *

><p>Leaning lightly against the wall, he gazed out over the forest. At this rate, his challenge would be completed sooner than he had hoped, and he was under the impression that it would be taking a turn for the less favourable result. He felt foolish, allowing for this chance of freedom. However, he still felt calm in this pensive state, wondering if it really mattered if this girl got away.<p>

It wasn't long before he lost his focus, as a sudden alertness overcame him, followed by the faint sound of something gently collapsing in the distance above where he remained. In a few swift motions, he was ducking through the bars, agile as he pulled himself quickly up onto the wall.

Further ahead, the girl lay on the large stone slabs, flat on her stomach. He swiftly moved to her side immediately, kneeling down next to her body as he carefully turned her to lie on her back, keeping her gently propped up. From what he could tell from his quick inspection, the girl had simply passed out from a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration.

He conjured up a small crystal ball, swishing it around on his fingers before transforming it into a hide-canteen filled with water, setting it down next to them. He crossed his legs, allowing her head to rest on his lap as she lay on her back. It didn't take much for him to decide that it would be best that he stay and watch over her as she slept, perched up on the large wall. The slabs were wide enough that two bodies could easily lay next to one another side-by-side, but that knowledge alone did not hold enough reason for him to even begin to believe that she would be safe to sleep there without any supervision. Looking down at her face, emptily serene in rest, a clever, but invasive idea came to mind.

One arm still lightly lain over her collarbones, he raised the other, conjuring up another crystal. He gave it a little spin over the back of his fingers as it misted inside, allowing for a more clear picture to form. Until she was to wake, he would watch her _in_ her sleep as well. He couldn't help the curiousity within himself as questions of what truly _was_ going on in her mind subconsciously drove him onwards. In her dreams, he knew that what information he _could_ gather would be more reliable. Perhaps he could even change her mind a little, giving her something more to consider. But first thing first, he had to see what progress was made.

He wanted to know how she felt about him.


	12. Defiant Dreams -unofficial chapter-

**Sooo... Since I have yet to write a replacement for this chapter written the moment I posted the last so long ago, I have decided to post it in the meantime, because why the f_iretruck_ not, right?**

**I'm so very sorry about the wait, honestly.. As always, feel free to toss me some ideas via PM. I'm not sure if I will rewrite the dream section completely or just build off of it. We'll have to see, but hopeully I can decide sooner than later.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>There was a market, busy with life, voices being carried throughout the air as the people went about their day. Crowds all flocked along the dusty streets, carts and wooden stands scattered down the sides, pressed up against the sandstone buildings, overflowing with various goods from colourful robes and materials to precious stones and gems, pendants and vibrant carpets to carved-out dishes and various pieces of kitchenware. A band, seemingly out of practice played strange, handmade instruments in the distance as the people bustled about. Kids ran, streaming through the bodies, weaving in and out as they chased one another<em>

_ Others leaned up against the stone railings at the top of the buildings, looking down on the people with a sense of dignity, standing higher than them. They could see what everyone below was doing, as well as across to the other buildings where other children rested or chased each other over. There were enough planks and wooden structures against the walls between the gaps between roofs for their games to become a challenge of endurance._

_"Hey, what're__** you**__ doing up here, lady? This is our spot!" one of the kids called over to a girl, leaning against the rail and watching as well. This drew the attention of his friends, who all looked over in her direction. She too redirected her attention. "You can't just be up here like that!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, standing up straight. She was just barely taller than two of the boys and noticed that there were only five, all more than likely younger than her, with fiery red-orange hair. She leaned back against the rail before making a small clicking sound with her tongue. "If you tell me how to get down, I'll happily be out of your guys' hair. Sound fair?"_

_The boy who had called her out nodded, looking to be the second shortest of them all. The other boys chuckled, watching as he moved towards the balcony. The girl tilted her head, her heart almost dropping as he began to crawl over the railing. She reached out telling him to wait and be careful, wondering why the other boys were still giggling, and what about. He leaned back, holding onto the railing with a big toothy smile, the other boys moving forwards to hop over the rail as well, grasping the edges. "The only way to get down is to climb! Are you sure you still wanna get down, lady?"_

_The girl moved to the edge, peering over. There seemed to be some posts and square stone pegs sticking out along the wall, fairly distanced apart but accessible. Lower down there was an empty wooden stand, the top horizontal bar reaching approximately one-third of the way up. She was sure that she could easily make it down there, especially as she watched all of the boys start to descend, moving with practiced skill and speed. The one boy had waited up top as the others made their way down. "Sure, I can probably do this."_

_The boy gave a hearty sound as he smiled even more before slipping down to begin his descent as well. The girl chuckled before carefully swinging her leg over the railing to get ready to go down, but something had caught her eye on another roof. Looking over her shoulder, she had found nothing to be there. The boy called up to her and she looked down, giving a smile as she too began to make her way down, much more slowly than the other boys. She carefully dabbed her feet down each time, reaching for the nearest piece she could hold herself up on._

_Her feet only slipped once, but luckily she hadn't put down enough weight that would have caused her to slip more and fall. The boy called up to her telling her to be more careful and she couldn't help but laugh. The lower she got, the quicker she began to move until she made it to the top of the stand, swinging down without a single ounce of grace to stand on the ground. The boys all stayed around, the one stepping forwards again to address her._

_"That wasn't too bad, lady!" he complimented with a smile, a small glint in his eye as he giggled, "do you wanna play with us? Please, you gotta, lady!"_

_The girl couldn't help but laugh, informing them that she wasn't so sure how well she would match up against them, but as he began to pout she added on saying that she hadn't had anywhere to be so there wouldn't be any harm in her playing with them for a little while. The boy shouted happily as he said that they were going to play tag, and she would be it. He said that the market was the boundaries, and they had to stay on the ground, playing in the crowd of people._

_The girl looked around, wondering how well she could dodge the bodies as she chased the kids. The boys began to run off, the one calling back over his shoulder as he told her that they were starting now. She smiled again before following them, trying to careful weave through the crowd without bumping into anyone in the streets._

_It was like a maze, running into the more open area which was littered with stands everywhere. She looked around quickly, trying to spot any of the boys, looking mostly for anyone on the run, as they would most likely be someone she is looking for. As she searched around, her eyes met one of the other boys', and the second he took off, she was chasing after them. The closer she got, the less she cared about brushing by someone, but something caught her eye, and she looked back once more._

_She thought she had recognized a face in the crowd for but a moment. She snapped back into the moment as she collided with a large man working a stand, causing him to stumble, but not fall over. He had knocked over a small stand on his cart, sending it falling to the ground. She immediately got up off the ground, not even dusting herself off as she went over to try and assist the man, apologizing to him most vigorously. He seemed rather furious, cussing at her in a language she didn't know. She tried to help collect the little pendants and put them back on the little rack, but that seemed to upset him even more, shouting as people began to stare._

_The girl's face began turning red as he tried swatting her hands away, and she wondered if he thought she was trying to steal from his items. As she tried to get up, a couple other little boys darted in, quickly grabbing some pendants before taking off again, giggling as they did so. The girl had tried to stop them, but to no avail, as she was yanked back by the man. She still couldn't understand what it was he was saying, but she didn't like how this was turning out. Especially not as the man brandished a rather large knife._

_Her heart leapt as she began frantically trying to pull away, but with no success. He tugged her over to the table, one arm almost holding her in a headlock, the other on her wrist, tightly grasped in his hand as he held it down. As he kept it pinned, she quickly clued in to what was going on._

She's going to awaken from this...

...no...

I cannot allow that...

...not yet.

_She cried out, trying to plead to the man and pull free, and the man only stopped as a voice, familiar but foreign in tongue, spoke out, hardly heard over the crowd. He looked out to find the voice, the girl trying to twist around enough to see as well. The man spoke, and the girl became more frightened, unable to see whomever was approaching, only hearing the soft tapping of their shoes on the solid ground._

_From the way she was being held, she could not turn back to see nor peer around the man, but felt a small relief as he set the knife down, loosing her from the pinned position. She heard the gentle clinking of coins falling into the man's hand as she tried to tug her hand away but gasped aloud, squeaking as she was yanked forwards and flung at someone, not even given the chance to see who as she collided against their chest as they used one arm around her to stabilize her._

_The girl's heart dropped, but she couldn't bring herself to looking up at the person she'd been thrown to, trying at first to lightly pull away without much conviction. He'd kept his arm lightly around her, his hand hardly touching her back as he dealt with the man, not sparing her even a single glance. The angered man stepped forwards, and she instinctively tried to move behind her saviour. It was in this instance that he gave a small side-glance down at her, allowing her to slip behind him, trying to tug him away, despite not even being in danger. He was surprised when she didn't try to run and instead clung to the back of his clothes gently, as she her mind was wrapped around the catching of his eye._

_The other man began to laugh heavily, and the one she clung to gave his own coy chuckle. She pressed her face against the soft material of his shirt, casual, not entirely unlike the others around them, yet different. Their voices faded out of the busy crowd as it went on its way, his scent faint, but detectable as she began to feel lost in it. Enough so that she hardly noticed him turning slightly to quietly speak into her ear._

_"Come..." he spoke softly, his hands slowly lifting hers from his clothes, the rest of the sounds washing away, becoming a different sound, a different crowd, more tame, more calm, as the music began to change, giving a different feel to the atmosphere which was a little more soothing. It felt to her as if time had halted as she held to his side, with his gloved hands trying to slip hers off._

_She was more willing to let go, and her eyes remained closed, only until he let go. When she opened her eyes once more, he had vanished, he was gone and she now stood alone. Not even the vender from before was present. She tried to peer through the crowd, wondering if she could perhaps spot him, but a small tapping on her shoulder blade drew her attention away._

_Spinning around, a tinge of disappointment was bitten back within her core as she saw the smaller boy looking up at her, seeming almost concerned. "Are you alright, lady?"_

_"Y...yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying for a small smile to reassure the boy. Her eyes lifted and she gazed through the people. She wanted to find him again; he was someone that she knew, someone she knew in this mess of people she has never seen before. The boy tugged on the side of her shirt as she looked away, asking the girl if she still wanted to play or not, a solemn voice masking the controversial hesitance it wore. "N...no, I have to...find someone...I'm sorry."_

_As she turned back to face the boy, he too was gone without a trace. She looked around for him at first, or any of the other children she had been playing with, but saw none of them. She seemed hesitant at first, but turned back to where she had thought he had gone when he let go of her. She couldn't see him anywhere, but knew he had to be in the crowd somewhere. Right now, against everything, she really just wanted to find him._


	13. Let Your Fear Fall Away

**Alright, here we go, the latest chapter. It's not much of anything, it's something old and something I hadn't intended to post either, but I decided that I haven't written a damn thing is months nor posted a damn thing, so I might as well do _something_. And besides, it's the 13th chapter, so of course it had to play the stereotypical dancing bit that pretty much every Oc-insertion fanfic has! Yaayyyyy...**

**I know that the formatting is really strange in this chapter, it's like that on purpose. It's supposed to be as though it's bouncing between perspectives of dream and reality, but I'll let you in on a little secret and just tell you that it's not. It's all a dream, right up until the last sentence.**

**This part has been pretty much done since my last chapter, and I decided to give it a quick and lazy finish so that it can get up here.**

**To be pretty damn honest, I have lost all inspiration to continue this. If anyone has any objections, I will see to it that I will finish it as planned, but otherwise...ehn.**

**If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to shoot me a PM and I'll explain any questions and I will happily collaborate, giving credit where it's due.**

**Thank you everyone, I'm amazed I made it to 35 followers on this story just yesterday, which has also sort of brought me back to trying to do something.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I running? What am I running from?'<em>

_The girl was in a panic, dashing through the thick, black spindly trees protruding from the dark earth. Darkness crept up all around, lurking forwards, enveloping the land as she fled. What was once a very tame dream somehow became contorted in a blinding darkness. Monsters trailed behind, gargling, growling, snarling. Closing in, the beasts' claws digging against the earth, tearing its flesh, was all but lost in her frantic breathing._

_'I have to, I have to-'_

_Her fears seemed to melt, alertness heightening as the sounds choked to a stop. Casting a quick glance back, she noticed there was nothing there, the darkness was empty, and yet she still felt terrified. She tried to stop without slowing or looking forwards, inevitably tripping. Shutting her eyes as she fell, landing came quicker than expected, and a lot softer. Rather, the fall had felt like nothing at all._

I shot upright, grasping the edges of the chair I seemed to be sitting on. The attention of the man sitting at his desk was raised from the paperwork before him. I stared at him, and he gave his own head a soft tilt. His hair was only partially in a ponytail, pulled back out of his face.

I was...back at school. I was in the little office, the councillor's office, my heart racing, I rested my forehead back down on the desk to hide my face, probably red. My eyes a little glassy, I didn't even notice my body giving its soft quivers from the shock of waking up so abruptly. I gave another momentary start as I felt a gentle touch, a warm, gloved hand rest atop my own.

_"Is everything alright, my dear...? That was quite the wake..."_ his voice sounded almost distant, I figured it was due to how drowsy I felt. I had to admit, it wasn't a pleasant dream. I swallowed hard, not wanting to have to talk about it. I couldn't help but wonder how often I ended up merely sleeping whenever we met in his office on quiet days. I couldn't close my eyes again, I knew that unpleasant and infested darkness was waiting. I shifted my hand just a little, curling my fingers and lightly grasping his tips of his, my heart leaping as I failed to think about what I was doing.

_"Another nightmare..." _he spoke softly, more of a statement than a question. I nodded softly, keeping my forehead down on his desk. He gave my hand a light squeeze, his thumb brushing the back of my hand in a calming manner. _"There's no need to worry... I'm here, and you are awake now..."_

"I...I'm...awake now..." I tried to say, but nothing actually came out. My eyes began to feel heavy once more. I moved my other arm closer to my head, resting my face in the crook of my elbow. My eyes fell shut and the feeling of warmth washing over me drowned out the anxiety. I shifted myself to the edge of my seat, getting closer and more comfortable against the desk. I could hear the faint buzzing of voices out in the hall figuring classes must have just been dismissed. "You're here...I'm safe..."

_His warm chuckle filled the air. "I will keep you safe..."_

The room felt as though it was swirling around me, a dizzying feeling as I kept my eyes closed. Shivers ran down my spine as I felt the gloved hand begin to slip away, brushing along my bare palm. Faint music was playing outside, in the distance, gentle. It was inviting, the sounds mingling with the voices and laughter.

I held on a little tighter, pulling it back closer, feeling my body moving as well. I hadn't realized when I'd begun to stand and the disappearance of the desk completely slipped my mind as I was brought closer, leaning forwards just a little. I felt another hand come to rest on my waist, helping to close the gap, guiding me into his arms. I opened my eyes halfway, sensing the coy smirk on his lips.

_He wore a long jacket now, a warm but devious look upon his face. "Won't you dance with me...?"_

I leaned my forehead against the upper corner of his chest, aiming for his shoulder. There were people filling the room, moving around, some pairs in sync with each other, others meandering, partaking in minor trickery. _"I can't dance...not formally..."_

_He chuckled, beginning to shift his weight back and forth, from foot to foot. _I moved with him as he was following the music at half of the beat, swaying softly from side to side. _"You know how to dance...I've been to a practice before, you even danced with me...the principles are the same...I __**lead you**__...you __**follow me**__..."_

_She nodded softly, her other hand slipping from the side of his jacket up to the top of his shoulder. The steps for each dance was generally different, yet the rules were usually the same. She would match his steps as he leads, subtly hinting the direction with gentle tugs or pulls, and she would mirror him, falling into step and paying close attention to where his weight is being shifted. She noticed him beginning to sway more to the rhythm of the music, slow and gentle as it was. Her heart fluttered as she got nervous, she didn't want to start just yet. She kept her head against his chest, resting her eyes once more._

_"No more resting, my dear," he purred, taking a small step back to create a space between us. I tried to take my own step closer, but he chuckled, moving back once more. "Come now...dance with me."_

_The first step he led her into was small, as were the following, to help her learn how to move. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to see if anyone else happened to be watching her sloppy, novice skills. Not to mention she didn't fancy making any eye contact with these strangers in masks. At the same time, by watching the floor she could know for sure where his feet were to not step on them._

_"That's right, my dear," he spoke warmly, she raised her gaze to him, lowering it back to his waist as her eyes came in contact with his. She remembered the time that they had danced together at that very practice._

He was on his way out when he saw a few of us students still in the building after hours, inquiring why that was. One of the other girls gave him his answer and invited him along for a session. She insisted that it was for student and teacher alike, and that included the councillors of course. He'd joked with her that it seems she would not relent until he agreed. I remember a small part of me wanting him to come along, while another feared having him there, not only watching, but participating with us.

He appeared to know how to move his feet, shift his weight with each step, but the moves themselves were not something he seemed familiar with. He'd mentioned that the only dance he'd ever learnt regarded that of a ballroom. Swing dancing was not his forte, he'd said, despite being rather quick to learn how to move, give or take the occasional misstep. Overall it had been really fun, especially to watch, but as we rotated partners and I drew closer and closer to being **his**, I remember getting nervous, I remember being scared.

When the time came that I was to move to him, I remember the warmth of his touch as he took my hand. I had a hard enough time looking up with any of the other male leads, but with him, fathoming such a thing was even more impossible. My face had been so red from embarrassment that the teacher instructing us asked if I needed a break. While my heart raced, palpating from my terror, the adrenaline felt good and there was something oddly pleasing about this new proximity.

Even though I felt more nervous, more cautious in my steps, it felt as though the room was melting away, everyone around us became less apparent. Even as I think about it, the ro_om _fe_lt_ a_s_ tho_ugh_ i_t_ w_as_ mel_ting_ aro_und_ u_s_, i_t_ fe_lt_ a_s_ tho_ugh_ not_hing_ el_se_ mat_tered_ any_more_. Li_ke_ t_he_ wo_rld_ w_as_ fall_ing_ do_wn_, a_nd_ no_t_ ev_en_ _that_ mat_tered._

Moving felt easier,_ his arm around my waist, the other held higher, holding my hand..._I slipped my hand free from his, _noticing his reluctance_ in letting me do so. Much to_ his surprize I set it against his upper chest_, next to his shoulder, leaning closer to rest my head against him. _He chuckled,_ allowing it as _he replaced his hand on the upper part of my shoulder blade._ Ev_ery_th_ing_ _w_a_s_ st_ran_ge, no_thin_g f_el_t r_ea_l an_ymo_re. I c_oul_d f_ee_l h_i_m sm_ilin_g.

I f_el_t l_ik_e I w_a_s f_allin_g.

No...

...I _was_ falling.


	14. A Notice

_Please LISTEN UP, because clearly some people cannot read._

_No, there is no direct identity for the main character/protagonist of the story. There will be no names or identities for any story I write, and that is just how I write. If you don't like it, PLEASE don't write a review saying "No real character by (x)-chapter, I'm not bothering" or other such things. That's not what I care to hear, that's not the type of feedback I want. I specified that this character is a nameless character, she doesn't receive her 'name', or rather 'title', until the end, or until you go to my page and look at the stories set with her title._

_In doing so, this also gives the reader what I hope to be a feel of being able to make this character WHOMEVER they want. There are no restraints, there are no disappointing details, it's whoever you imagine it to be, you can just as easily ignore the picture, it's just a picture, a nice cover art my girlfriend made for me. This nameless, undefined character allows for the readers to get more into it, allows them to put an image, a name, a person into this role as they so desire. In some occasions, themselves I'm sure._

_I can't be positive of that, but I have 35 people following it for a reason, right?_

_I'm sorry if other people seem to have a problem with that, in fact, if so, feel free to **message **_**me**_**, **__don't put it in a review, don't give it out for everyone else to see, I'm just going to remove. But I will happily tend to any problem the vast majority has._

_If this identity thing is an issue, I will resolve it and rewrite the entire story with a real 'character'. Mmkay? I just need more than just one person saying so, in case more like it and/or don't really care._

* * *

><p><em>This notice will now be on the first few chapters because I don't want more people getting their hopes up, and I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm being a bitter sourpuss about it. I'm just putting it out there...and I'm sorry about my approach.<em>

_I hope to at least finish this story, as much as it pains me to._


End file.
